


King of Prom - more like King of Cheetos !

by Ovary_Exploder



Series: Prom Night with Hance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship, Hance - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, cliché aha, nothing's really serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovary_Exploder/pseuds/Ovary_Exploder
Summary: Hunk is very excited about Prom Night, Pidge is surrounded by a giant rainbow and Lance just want to sleep.Keith and Shiro don't give a damn about what is happening.And I do some shitty summaries !





	King of Prom - more like King of Cheetos !

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> So, this is the first fanfiction I ever post ! I wrote that on an impulse because I thought Prom Cliché stories are cute and fun x)  
> Anyway, I'm working on some serious stuff but I wanted to post that because it was Hance week not so long ago and I love Hance (I prefer to call it Lunk, but nevermind) :3  
> Even if I rewrote that, it's still short, so I'm still a lazy sod. 
> 
> (also, Pardon my French, I'm not a native English speaker soooooooooo, let me know if anything is to change)

It all started with what looked like a very common afternoon. The sun shone bright, spreading its blazing sunbeams all over the herd of sweating, worn out students who dragged themselves out of the school's doors in a lazy march. Their grinning faces, however, gave away their feeling of intense joy. Finally, the long awaited summer vacations were here!

Obviously, one same thought ran into everyone's mind : go home, throw away their half filled- destroyed notebooks and take an eternal well-deserved rest.

However, we have to remember that the word “everyone” does not apply to the small group of students who were still hanging out right before Teludav HighSchool at 5 p.m, that is to say one hour after the release bell. But anyway, this one bunch of friends were known for their odd habits.

Seated on the football pitch, Pidge and Lance were watching Keith and Shiro training at some sort of wrestling. Well, in fact, no one was really watching them as Lance was half asleep, mumbling incoherently, his legs shifting nervously and Pidge's attention was all focused on her new high-tech computer named Plutchik.

_“_ Come on Plutchy, say my name. P-I-D-G-E ! I know you can do it buddy!” she barely managed to contain the awe in her voice.

_“_ Please-miss,-don’t-treat-me-like-I-am-some-kind-of-animal. Besides,-I-know-that-your-name-is-not-P-I-D-G-E-in-fact-you-are-a-faker.” the computer answered, in its loud, dull monotonic voice.

Lance’s body shuddered at the sound of it. Limbs spread on the ground, his soft cheek giving a small squeak as it pressed on the lawn, his hair mixing with the bright grass. He fluttered his heavy eyelids, clearly not impressed by the patronizing computer. Pidge, on her side, looked way too excited for her own good, a mischievous grin swallowing up her face.

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think so, big boy?” she said, staring right at the computer webcam, pretending it could read her emotions.

“Well-I-just-happen-to-have-files-on-a-lot-of-people-so-I-know-who-you-are. You-know-actually-I-am-kind-of-very-important-in-the-whole-computer-'world'-give-me-some-credit.-Unlike-you-I-am-definitely-not-a-pathetic-human-being-and-i-certainly-would-never---”

_“_ Will you shut your big mouth already?” Lance exclaimed, fully awake and obviously grumpy.

_“_ Formally-speaking-I-do-not-possess-a-physical-mouth-so-how-am-i-supposed-to-stop-overwhelming-you-with-my-infinite-knowledge-”

_“_ Oh please! Chill out man, who do you think you are? You’re just some assembled plastic pieces, programmed by an obnoxious, full of himself engineer. He most likely tossed you away ‘cause your ego was stamping on his. ” Lance interrupted, not amused that his nap was being rudely cut off by some smartass robot.

_“_ Hey don't insult him! Come on Lance, you’re no fun! Plutchy is awesome, he knows so many things!” Pidge patted the computer's head....or what she decided was its head. “Here, Plutchy dear, tell us something about Grumpy-Lance!”

_“_ Lance is angry because we just woke him up from a very pleasant dream with--”

_“_ OK! THAT'S IT!” Plutchik was immediately shut down by a very sweaty and panicked Lance. _“_ That thing is wicked Pidge! It can be dangerous I swear!” he cried.

Pidge just nodded, giving him a knowing smile but finally none of them had time to add anything because Hunk just came crashing down beside them, an enormous bag of Cheetos in his arms. Lance’s face immediately turned into a huge grin as he sank his hand in the bag, forgetting all about his previous state of mind. That was one of Hunk powers, making him forget how life sucked.

_“_ Mate you are my life savior! The one and only worth to be by my side! My prince in shining armor… I’m running out of ideas now” He took one second to act thoughtful. “Just know that you are the love of my life, yeah, that sounds alright.” he purred, mouthful of Cheetos.

“Well hello to you too, sunshine!” Hunk greeted in a sing-song voice. “I’ll be glad to accept the title, by the way” he added, throwing a wink at Lance before turning his head. “Hey Pidge! Oh, and is that little Plutchik over here?”

“You know that fiend?” Lance gasped, feint horror painted oh his features.

“We've met. I’m actually positive we hit it off! Anyway, while we are all here, I’d like to talk to you about something.” He then made a hand gesture towards Keith and Shiro, “They’re not concerned ‘bout that.”

“Well go on mate, I have my ears wide open, ready to listen to your wonderful voice” Lance joked. Actually, he was pretty sure that Hunk was going to mention-

“So, Prom. It’s coming soon, right?”

Touché.

_“_ That’s not the kind of conversation I’m actually keen on. Thought you knew better Hunk.” Pidge mumbled as she tried to fix that poor Plutchik who had previously been manhandled by Lance.

“What I’m trying to say is, we are all dateless.”

Pidge shrugged, hardly paying attention. Lance, however, froze. Oh, he really didn’t need to think about how Allura’s rejection crushed his sensitive heart into dust. You know, the kind of really thin dust that enter your eyes, making tears drop; waterfall style.

Speaking of tears, Lance mentally slapped himself to prevent from breaking down in front of his friends. He was definitely not going to make a fuss over this silly crush. At least, that is what he liked to think. And if he sometimes happened to cry, at late hours, sobs muffled in his pillow, nobody needed to know.

“Yeah, we’re losers, no need to rub it in.” he said instead.

“That’s not what I was implying! The thing is- and I’ve been thinking about it for quite some time...er- maybe we should all go together?”

Hunk was clapping his hands in an awkward yet creepy enthusiastic way while Pidge and Lance shared a surprised glance. _What the hell was that?_

“Um, what makes you think I actually am interested on going in the first place?” Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow.

_“_ Cause it's fun?” Hunk shrugged his shoulders.

Pidge and Hunk really were best buddies and shared most of their activities, which mostly consisted on fixing some old technologic stuff or cooking. However, they did not share all of their opinions, thankfully, ‘cause it will be very boring otherwise. So Hunk thought that going to Prom was some quality entertainment? Cool, Pidge did not consider herself a bad friend for not wanting to join in.

“Aw you moping because you can’t bring beautiful Plutchik as a date?” Lance said, thunderbolt travelling from his eyes to the computer.

“At least someone would be willing to go with me.” Pidge winked at him and grinned in order to emphasize the humour. She knew her words sometime sounded harsh.

_“_ What? People would actually battle to go with me! I’m offended Pidge!” Lance said, acting dismayed. The latter gave him an unimpressed look.

_“_ Sure,where is the line of dying fangirls then?” she replied, eyes wrinkled a hand on her forehead.

Lance’s smug expression immediately died and he looked at the ground as a flash of insecurity crossed his eyes. Hunk draw himself closer, putting a comforting hand on Lance’s back, fingers tracing random patterns on the fabric of his shirt.

_“_ So what, you think you're too good to mingle with the commoners?” Lance added, in a tone he hoped sounded casual and humorous.

_“_ You do talk shit Lance” she said laughing. “That’s just a ridiculous event, I don’t need that to know that I have a perfect and respectable social life.” She answered while petting Plutchik. Besides! Matt and I have our unmissable Friday-Night-Video-Games-Contest on the same day”

“Too bad.” she added, not looking sorry at all.

Lance gave her his signature pout. His puppy eyes. He even managed to make some tears roll on his cheeks. Pidge starred right at him, unfazed.

“You're heartless”

“I know, it hard to be me sometimes”.

“Alright, no pressure Pidge, I understand your choice.” Hunk said, glaring at Lance who nodded along, letting out a soft _sure_.

Once Pidge was back at looking in her toolbox, searching for a screwdriver and Lance was happily munching his Cheetos, Hunk smiled peacefully as he watched them. After a while, he broke the comfortable silence by clearing his throat.

“So Lance, I guess it will be just the two of us then.” he claimed happily.

Lance stared at him for a moment, confused.

“Like, what ?”

_“_ Like, you, me, suits, fancy car, chocolates, slow dances, and prom?”

If eyeballs could fall of their sockets, Lance probably will be blind right now. A thick silence filled the air, only to be broken seconds later by Pidge’s barely contained puffs of laughter.

_“_ Wow-wow-wow. Are you asking _me_ to Prom?” he said, looking a little lost, confused even. When did the conversation started to drift that way?

Hunk nervously twisted his sweaty hands.

“Yeah sure, but- I mean- we’re both dateless, and--- we can totally go as friends right? Loads of people go to prom together as friends aha!”

If he tried to looked convinced by his affirmation, he failed miserably. However, Lance’s face lit up, as a he suddenly seemed to light up. 

“Ah that’s true, look at Keith and Shiro, it’s been months since they won’t shut up about being each other dates”. He excitedly said, genuinely oblivious to the situation, earning a loud snort from Pidge and a chuckle from Hunk.

And the sudden high pitched scream followed by the sound of someone falling coming from the pitch made them all turn their head in a perfect synch. Keith was all over Shiro’s lap, giggling and blushing like mad, Shiro’s right hand on the small of his back, the other gently rubbing the mullet hair.

“Friends, obviously.” Pidge stated, glaring at Lance, a wicked smile on her lips. The latter cleared his throat awkwardly, turning to Hunk, a bit unsure.

“Anyway. Hunk and I are totally BFFs so okay, let’s go to prom, _dude_. You’ll show me how you can move that hips of yours” he added, winking.

“Deal! You won’t be disappointed.” Hunk answered, throwing his arm around Lance waist, bringing him down on the grass next to him.

Pidge looked at them, rubbing her hands together mischievously. Well, finally, maybe she will cancel that Friday-Night-Video-Games-Contest. Because prom night this year might turn out to be really fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructives reviews and feedback are always appreciated ;D  
> I'm in the process of writing Prom Night, with a lot of Langst, because, what is Voltron without Langst?  
> Thanks for reading ! Have a great day, or night! And remember, always be kind :*


End file.
